Songs of Their Lifes
by Daughter of Vayu
Summary: Eyeshield 21 Alternate Universe! A universe in which Hiruma was a girl and the manager of Deimon Devil Bats whilst Anezaki was Devil Bats quarterback! This is a story collections of them. Male!MamorixFem!Hiruma. Hirumamo MAX! YA-HA-! Rated T for swearing (it's Hiruma, what do you expect?)


**Summary : Eyeshield 21 Alternate Universe! A universe in which Hiruma was a girl and the manager of Deimon Devil Bats whilst Anezaki was Devil Bats quarterback! Male!MamorixFem!Hiruma. Hirumamo MAX! YA-HA-!**

**A/N : Back to my very first fandom in ... Feel very nostalgic about that... with my favorite pairing HiruMamo (MamoHiru? Whatever) I've been wanted to try this story since... I don't know... A few years ago? Whatever. Enjoy! **

**And also, I used "Hiruma Youko" as Hiruma's female name and "Anezaki Mamoru" as Mamori's male name. Some of author used "Hiruma Yoshiki" but somehow I feel that Yoshiki is a male name... Somehow...**

**Warning : OOC-ness (somehow I made Hiruma a little bit tsundere and Mamori (or Mamoru?) a bit yandere ), and also some genderbend! If you don't like it, feel free to leave (but pls, don't hurt my feeling by giving me flame). Beware of grammar mistake!**

**Disclaimer : I'll just do this once. I don'town Eyeshield 21 and all the things related to it. The characters belong to their owner. The songs used in this fic belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Everything Just As It Is**

**or**

**In which the team thinking about them**

* * *

"_You seem to be a sleeping mermaid, right up to your fingertips_

_Stay with me; I want to smile brightly and just stay by your side…"_

_~"A Day Dreaming…" by Back-On~_

* * *

Saikyou Daigaku Football Field

"What the fuck, you Fucking Quarterback!" Hiruma Youko yelled from the bench as she watched the number appeared on her stopwatch. "You don't even fucking trying!"

"I'm trying! Just shut up and watch!" Anezaki Mamoru yelled back at the manager of his team. Even though they were the strongest team in the university, Mamoru knew Hiruma would always push them forward. After reading the article in American Football Monthly Magazine, and after Sena's return to Japan and joined Enma Fires, Hiruma had more motivation to push them. Even Yamato Takeru and Honjo Taka could feel it.

"As usual, you always so spirited, Hiruma-chan," said Yamato smiled at the blonde-manager.

"Shut up, Fucking Smiling-face!" she yelled at Yamato. She pulled out her machine gun and started to shoot at her team mates. That was when Mamoru stood up with a broomstick which he got out of nowhere (just like how Hiruma would pull out her gun). He stopped the bullet and protected the team from their doom.

Yamato already wore his uniform as he watched the usual war between the quarterback and the manager. Hiruma always with her guns and rubber bullets; Mamoru with his broomstick. Weird combination.

"Guys, enough," said Yamato finally. "Don't you think we should practice? There're some plays that we haven't try yet in the new card deck."

"I agree with Yamato," said Taka as he joined.

As they walked to the field Mamoru started to put on his serious face. He took his position as quarterback as Yamato stood behind him as running back. As line, there were Juumonji, Banba, and some other recognizable faces from high school tournament and there were Akaba for tight end.

They started the mock match to try Hiruma's new tactic with so much complicated hand-of-fake from Mamoru (which he was trained from his time in Deimon Devil Bats). In short-version, they finished Hiruma's Training of Hell at seven o'clock. As usual, they watched Hiruma left the field to the club house.

"That she-trash gave us more training than usual," said Kongou Agon as he fixed his shortened dread. "Fucking hate this."

"She sure knew how to push us around," said Hosokawa Ikkyu. "Ah! Why don't we go to that new café near Enma? I heard they have some good coffee and cute maid…"

Without further ado; Mamoru, Ikkyu, Yamato, Taka, Agon and Juumonji found themselves in a maid café called "Moe Love" or something like that. Only Ikkyu who seemed to enjoy the atmosphere with maids surround them. Agon managed to get at least three maids attention in a few minutes while Taka was busy with his book. Only Juumonji, Yamato and Mamoru who seemed to ignore their place.

Mamoru took a sip from his cup as they tried to ignore the chattering around them. He took a deep breath. One of the maid with glasses tried to get his attention (how can they ignore the charm of Anezaki Mamoru?) by tugging cutely at his sleeve.

"So, Mamoru-kun, I can't believe you'd follow us to this kind of place. What would Hiruma-chan think?" asked Yamato lightly as he threw a flash of warm smile at the maids who started to play rock-paper-scissor with Ikkyu.

"Why this has anything to do with her?" asked Mamoru.

"Well… don't you date her? I mean, it always the two of you together—"

Mamoru cut him off by spitted his drink (which blessed with disgusted stares from the maids though they quickly busy to clean the mess up) before he stared at Yamato.

"We're not dating."

"You keep telling yourself that. I know better," said Juumonji. "Even before the Christmas Bowl I think…"

"It's been that long?" asked Yamato. They continued to chat and gossiping like teenage girls talking about their crush while Mamoru was hanging on the receiving end of the so-called gossip about him and the devil-manager.

Fortunately (or unfortunately?) the conversation was cut because of Mamoru's ringtone.

"_YA-HA-! Fucking call!"_

Mamoru blushed as he realized who called him.

"Oooh! It's Hiruma! Nice timing!" said Juumonji while grinning widely.

"S-Shut up!"

He picked up the phone and greeted by Hiruma's voice.

"_Fucking Quarterback! Enough gossiping like some girls! Get your fucking ass here_!" Hiruma said through the phone. "I _don't think that kind of café is your taste of hanging-out place_."

Mamoru sighed as he heard the she-devil manager.

"Okay. Where are you?"

"_Your place_."

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"_Just come, Fucking Boyfriend_."

"HIRUMA!" Mamoru yelled at his cell phone. He heard the girl cackled wildly before she cut the conversation. Mamoru could feel his face was bright red. Yamato and Juumonji stared at him, and even Taka looked up from his book. "That crazy she-devil…" Mamoru murmured under his breath.

Mamoru stood up from his seat. He picked up his bag and left the cash for his coffee.

"She called?" asked Yamato.

"Really, Yamato-kun, I never thought you could be this noisy," said Mamoru slightly annoyed. "Gotta go before she destroyed my apartment."

* * *

Mamoru never knew he could feel that much attraction for that certain she-devil of a manager. He always knew her as trouble maker, with her little gang of Kurita Ryoukan and Takekura Gen. But after he joined Devil Bats and became the quarterbacks, he started to understand her. He knew how much she wanted to play American football. But for her built, power, speed, and the fact that she was a girl, she knew how far she could go. Mamoru had watched the jealous expression of Hiruma when she watched Koizuma Karin from Teikoku Alexanders. Hiruma had to feel satisfied by trained Mamoru with all her knowledge.

And now, after they entered Saikyoudai together, Mamoru saw her in a new light. The way that blonde slightly spiky pony-tail shone under the sun, or her skinny body and long fingers that could type very fast, or the way she acted with the swearing and all that. Everyone could think that with his handsome features, auburn hair, blue eyes, and 175 cm height and nice built along with wonderful personality could get Mamoru any girl he wanted. But still, there was only one girl, and now that certain girl was sitting on her couch with her laptop on her lap.

"You're here, Fucking Quarterback," said Hiruma. "Enjoy the coffee?"

"Yes, before you call me," said Mamoru as he placed his bag at the other end of the couch.

"You think I'll let you guys talking about me behind my back?" asked Hiruma."Fucking Smiling-face can be so noisy about things."

"I know, I know," said Mamoru. "So, what do you want?"

Mamoru sat beside her as he turned on the TV. Hiruma didn't say anything. She just kept typing on her laptop.

"Youko-chan?" asked Mamoru. It was unusual for Mamoru to call her by her given-name. It was always 'Hiruma' as usual; during practice, at classes… Only when there were two of them, Mamoru called her 'Youko-chan'. Somehow, Hiruma liked it. She placed her laptop on the table as she scooted closer to Mamoru and dropped her head on the quarterback's lap.

"Nothing," she said as she closed her eyes. Mamoru only stared at the manager with disbelief at the sudden cuddly-ness. But he only smiled at the girl. Hiruma was never very good at showing affection. She used to show it in a weird way (sometimes annoying). Mamoru let her sleep on his lap with her hands held her gun close to her. He smiled at her sleeping figure.

Something would never change.

* * *

**A/N : And that... was the first story. I'll update as soon as I get positive feedback. If not, then, I'll consider to end it here... feel free to review!**


End file.
